1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile provided with a detachable scanner. In particular, it relates to a facsimile provided with a scanner which is easily detachable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional facsimiles include those provided with a detachable scanner. The scanner is for capturing an image to perform, for example, facsimile transmission, and copying.
FIG. 10 is a view which shows a facsimile body F with a scanner S mounted thereon. A latching pawl 31 formed in the facsimile body F is engaged in a first notch 32 of the scanner S to latch the scanner S, and a locking pawl 33 is biased by a spring 34 to lock a second notch 35 of the scanner S, thereby holding the scanner S mounted on the facsimile body F.
FIG. 11 is a view which illustrates detaching of the scanner S from the facsimile body F with a hand. When the scanner S is directly held with a person""s hand and raised pivotally on the latching pawl 31, the locking pawl 33 is withdrawn from the second notch 35 of the scanner S against the biasing force of the spring 34 to unlock the scanner S.
FIG. 12 is a view which shows the facsimile body F with the scanner S detached therefrom. The locking pawl 33 is stopped at a position where the spring 34 is less compressed than at the position in FIG. 10 to support a lower slope 36 of the scanner S.
In the conventional detaching mechanism, however, it is required to directly hold the scanner S with a hand. Accordingly, for convenience of the holding, there are various restrictions on the design. For example, it is necessary that the scanner S be so designed as to protrude from the top of the facsimile body F, or that a cabinet be recessed at a peripheral portion of the scanner S. Further, there is a drawback that the detaching operation is difficult to sense to a person unaccustomed thereto.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-described problems. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a facsimile which is free from the restrictions on the design and thus may be so designed as to meet user""s preference and which has improved manageability.
According to the present invention, there is provided a facsimile provided with a detachable scanner, the facsimile comprising:
a locking pawl for locking the scanner under biasing force of an elastic member to hold the scanner in a facsimile body, and
a release lever for unlocking the scanner against the biasing force of the elastic member.
The facsimile preferably further comprises a release button for operating the release lever, the release button having a push head substantially flush with a panel of the facsimile body, the release lever being operated by pushing said push head. Accordingly, the release lever can be operated with such a simple structure.
The facsimile preferably further comprises detection means for detecting whether or not said scanner is mounted on said facsimile body. By virtue of this, automatic switching is attained between operation mode for the mounted condition and that for the detached condition.
It is preferred that the scanner be provided with a first notch in its side opposite to the side locked by the locking pawl, and that facsimile body be provided with a latching pawl so protruding as to face the first notch for latching the first notch, and that the first notch and the latching pawl constitute a pivot when the scanner is unlocked. The one side of the scanner is thereby held with such a simple structure.
It is preferred that the scanner be provided with a second notch facing the locking pawl for receiving the locking pawl when the scanner is mounted on the facsimile body, and that the second notch, at least in part, become deeper from sides to the center. This enables the locking and the unlocking to be performed smoothly. Further, the scanner can be mounted precisely in position.
It is preferred that the scanner be provided with a second notch facing the locking pawl for receiving the locking pawl when the scanner is mounted on the facsimile body, and that the scanner be provided with a third notch at a position different from that of the second notch, and that the third notch receive the locking pawl to lock the scanner and thereby hold the scanner in the facsimile body in a manner shallower than that by means of the second notch. According to this, the scanner can be locked in an intermediate condition of detaching, thereby preventing the scanner from falling off.
The amount of the movement of said lever is preferably, at the maximum, such that said scanner is moved to unlock said second notch and to lock said third notch. Accordingly, it is ensured that the scanner is brought into the temporarily held condition.
It is preferred that when the scanner is unlocked, the locking pawl be capable of abutting on a rear lower slope of the scanner under the biasing force of the elastic member to temporarily hold the scanner with a rear portion of the scanner protruding from the panel of the facsimile body. By virtue of this, the released scanner can be taken up with ease.
This specification includes part or all of the contents as disclosed in the specification and/or drawings of Japanese Patent Application Nos. 216029/1998 and 240654/1998, which are priority documents of the present application.